


Crossroads of Destiny

by imaginaryari (adrenalinsoo)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, EXO (Band)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reincarnation, i just wanted to combine two things im a fan of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrenalinsoo/pseuds/imaginaryari
Summary: exo avatar au. playing fast and loose with the rules here. very little romance i apologize in advance.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soccer_Sehun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccer_Sehun/gifts).



> "you can't imagine the ocean"

Sehun is meditating again. Suho is worried. 

It’s been almost a week since the teacher found the airbender. In the midst of training his students, someone had revealed the iceberg. Suho cracked it open to reveal the young man and the bison inside. 

In the days that followed Suho learned a few things:  
\- Sehun was the avatar  
\- Sehun was the last living airbender  
\- Sehun was nothing like the other airbenders 

That last point specifically being why Suho is worried right now. While no one had seen an airbender in a little over a century, they were not erased from history. They did not aim to hurt and practiced evasiveness. Ideals the teacher believed in. So imagine his shock (and hurt) when Sehun, who was meditating by the koi pond, resolutely stated, 

“I am going to kill the firelord.” 

The declaration wasn’t made to anyone in particular but Suho still took it personally. 

“You don’t mean that.” Suho tries. 

“I absolutely do.”

“You don’t kill! I thought airbenders were pacifists?”

“Do you see any other airbenders here?!” Sehun whirls on him. 

Suho is silenced. 

Xiumin chooses this moment to check on them, white hair poking through the entrance. The smile on the prince's face made it clear he hadn’t heard Sehun’s cold words. Xiumin had doted on the young stranger, excited someone else with a connection with the spirits was staying with them. Sehun immediately softens when Xiumin asks if they will be joining them for dinner. Suho understands. Xiumin just has that calming aura. 

-

Suho doesn’t want to bring it up again. Sehun can’t see that killing the firelord won’t help. Well, it would change a lot of things in the world for the better but it wouldn’t help Sehun. 

“It won’t bring your people back” he says during another training session. Suho redirects Sehun’s attack. 

“Are you going to teach me or lecture me?” Sehun asks running a hand through his newly grown out hair. Suho sighs before he attacks. Sehun had taken to waterbending like a fish. He’s not as fluid in motion as Suho but his technique is still immaculate. Suho is proud. He’ll never approve of what Sehun plans to do with his new skills but who else can say they taught the avatar?

Suho trains Sehun alone. Mostly. Xiumin sometimes joins them to spectate and mediate. The two benders break for the day and Sehun makes for the oasis again. 

“What are you looking for when you meditate?” Xiumin asks. 

“My people.”

“Anyone specifically?” Xiumin presses.

“Your highness,” Suho is about to try and change the subject but Sehun answers. 

“Yifan. The monk who raised me.” 

“Really what was he like?” Xiumin asks, genuinely curious. 

“Yifan was different. Wiser than the other monks, no offense to them,” Sehun adds as if they could be offended. His eyes light up with a memory. “I saw him fly once! No glider or anything!”

_“Yifan how come you don’t fly anymore?” Sehun asks as the two monks feed the bison._

__

__

_Yifan chuckles. “Someone is tethering me to the earth.”_

“I didn’t know what he meant then...I understand now.” Sehun’s words are no more than a whisper as he slowly starts to take flight. Xiumin and Suho gape. The former in awe, the latter in fear. 

Nothing is tethering the young monk to this earth. 

Sehun lands gently, eyes full of pain. “I lost everything.” 

It’s Suho who pulls him into a hug. “I’m so sorry Sehun. But you are not alone anymore.” 

Sehun doesn’t react or respond. Suho prays his words will mean something to the avatar. 

—

Xiumin spends his time in the oasis talking to the moon and ocean spirits. 

Sehun is curious. “They don’t talk to me much. Maybe they don’t like me.”

“Nonsense! The moon spirit knew you were coming. She told me.” Xiumin says cheerfully. “And the ocean spirit thinks highly of your talents”

“Really? They told you all of that?”

“Well the ocean spirit showed me. I can’t really explain it. But the moon spirit is a part of me so I can always hear her.”

“How did you become connected to her?” Sehun asks. 

“Please don’t get the prince started.” Suho says from against the cave wall. 

“Oh come on Suho everyone knows the story except our esteemed guest!”

“I’d like to hear it.” Sehun says with a mischievous look thrown towards Suho. 

Suho rolls his eyes. 

“When I was born I was very sick. Still born I think. My parents pleaded with the moon and ocean spirits to save me.” Xiumin tells the story animatedly. Clasping his hands together to mimic his parents prayers all those years ago. 

“The moon spirit obliged. She made me strong and healthy again. And gave me a new hair color.” Xiumin runs his fingers through snow white locs. Sehun snorts. 

“But she couldn’t give you bending.” Suho says.

“Big talk for the man who can’t beat me in a sword fight.” The prince says. Suho huffs. 

“Ever since I was able to come here I thank her every day for my life. And just listen to them.” 

“The spirits are his only friends.” Suho teases. 

“Seems like the prince has more friends than you.” Sehun teases right back. Xiumin cackles at Suho’s stung expression. 

“Ah. I’d love for you to stay with us but you’ve all but mastered waterbending. You have a full journey ahead of you it seems.” Xiumin says wistfully. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t forget you or your hospitality. I’ll have to come back and see you.” 

Suho cherishes this moment, for once the avatar isn’t hellbent on revenge and actually smiles. Maybe befriending the prince was all he needed. 

—

Their goodbyes come much sooner than planned. In fact. Abruptly. 

Word made it to the fire nation the avatar is very much alive, hiding under the protection of the Northern Water Tribe. Huge intimidating black ships dot the horizon as the tribe prepares for battle. 

Sehun plans to fight, but is out voted by the chief and Suho. “We will not let the fire nation take you.” Instead, Suho is tasked with protecting Xiumin, the avatar, and the oasis. Suho knows this won’t be enough. 

The general is imposing in height and stature. He speaks with kind words laced with poison. “No harm will come to any of you if you just hand over the avatar.” 

“The same cannot be said for you.” The chief says ordering his warriors to fire. 

—  
The oasis pool ripples with the blows of battle. Both the avatar and the prince tense, they agreed they should be out there. Xiumin’s sword is drawn, prepared to fight despite Suho’s threat to freeze him where he stands. Sehun glances at the blade that fits so perfectly in Xiumin’s hold and realizes he’s never seen the prince in battle. 

The ground shakes a bit more dangerously now and the moon and ocean spirits swim erratically. Sehun’s about to join the fray, instructions be damned, when Suho is knocked into the cave. The teacher rolls quickly getting back to his feet and bending spikes of ice back towards the entrance. 

Sehun falls in beside him, defending the oasis and the prince. 

“Stand aside!” The general's voice booms over the battle. He has the chief captured, fire nation soldiers holding him back as he struggles. 

“Dad!”

“Ah ah.” The general says. “Lower your blade or the chief dies.” 

Xiumin meets the general's eyes and tightens his grip on the sword. Suho shakes his head silently begging the prince not to do anything dangerous. 

“Wait!” Sehun leaps between them, hands up in surrender. “It’s me you want right? Fair trade. Take me and let the Chief go.” 

“Sehun no!”

“It’s okay Xiumin.” Sehun says with a smile. He turns back to the general. “If I leave with you, you leave these people. Do we have a deal?”

The general raises an eyebrow, amused. “You heard the avatar.” He instructs his men. 

The soldiers let the Chief go and restrain Sehun with chains. Xiumin and Suho bolt towards his father when the elder collapses. Suho immediately gets to work healing his wounds. 

“You have what you came for, now leave.” Sehun says and receives a kick from one of the soldiers handling him. 

“Now, avatar, there's no rush. Don’t worry, I am a man of my word. No further harm will come to these people.” He takes a step towards the pool. 

It’s scary how quick Suho turns around, water whip ready and aimed at the generals neck. The general just happened to be faster. 

The moon spirit floats still in the pool. The sky bleeds red. 

Sehun hears screaming, and realizes it’s the prince. 

Sehun would describe the avatar state as scary. To be fair, every time he’s entered it was an accident and just his spirit trying to survive. He has absolute control but also none at all. He’s not sure how to call upon it. That’s not a problem as the ocean spirit does it for him. 

It’s not possession. No, they’re working as a unit, bending the waves and flushing out the fire nation boats. Their combined anger creates a clear connection. There is only one goal: revenge. 

Sehun isn’t sure how much time passes before the ocean spirit splits from him. It feels like re-emerging and drying off all at once . He blinks as he comes to. The sky is no longer bleeding. The fire nation is gone. Xiumin is…

Sehun flies back from the shore straight to the oasis. The spirits continued their dance once again as if nothing happened. He finds the Chief and Suho crouched over the prince's body.

No no no. “Xiumin?”

“He’s breathing but barely.” Suho says hands glowing brightly trying to save what little health the prince had. 

“...Sehun? Are you there?” The prince barely whispers. 

“Stop talking, your highness. I’m trying to keep you alive.” Suho says. 

“I’m here.” Sehun answers. Xiumin’s hair is no longer the ice white everyone had loved, but ink black and contrasting against his paling skin. 

“Good.” The prince whispers much quieter this time and gets a pointed look from Suho. He finally succumbs to his exhaustion with a short sigh. 

—

The spirit world is much more vibrant than the mortal plane. Sehun is wandering but he’s never lost. He stops, seeing an achingly familiar face.”

“Xiumin?”

The spirit turns to face Sehun. “I am not the prince.”

It takes him a second. “You’re the moon spirit.”

They nod and give him Xiumin’s playful smile. “I never fully got to thank the prince. That kind of loyalty is some I hadn’t seen from a mortal in centuries.”

“He said you were his best friend.”

The playful smile switches to a solemn one. “Will you tell him I said thank you?” 

“Of course I will.”

“Thank you avatar. You have a long journey ahead of you. I hope you find the answers you seek.”

Sehun blinks back into the mortal plane. Takes one last look at the koi fish before gathering himself to leave. 

—

“You are so foolish!” Suho says, in the same tone the chief had many times earlier. 

“And you are so dramatic.” The prince says from his bed. Moving is hard, slight activity exhausts Xiumin to sleep. He hasn’t taken to bedrest well, especially not when Suho continues to berates him for being reckless. “You could say thank you Your highness for saving my life.”

When the moon spirit was killed Suho faltered, unable to fight. Xiumin had screamed, and rushed the general. This time, the fire bender wasn’t fast enough, and the sword cut cleanly across his chest. 

“I can’t believe you.” 

“You should thank Sehun too.” 

“He has the tribes and my eternal gratitude.”

“But not me?” Xiumin smirks. He’s sleepy again. 

Suho groans into his hands. He looks back up to see the prince still looks smug, but also tired. He can’t actually stay mad at him. “Please don’t scare me like that again.” 

“Don’t think I can.” The prince fights to stay awake, but looks more alert when Sehun enters the room. “Sehunnie!”

Sehun smiles, amused at the prince's excitement. “Hello Xiumin. I came to thank you for your hospitality.”

“Leaving already?” Xiumin pouts. 

Sehun nods. “Still have two more elements to master. I’ve also caused you enough trouble by being here.”

“None of this is your fault. I hope you know that.” 

Sehun doesn’t respond. He’ll deal with this guilt another time. “I have a message from the moon spirit. She said thank you.”

Xiumin sighs. “Gonna miss her.”

“She hasn’t really left you, you know.”

The prince attempts the shrug. “It’s not the same.”

Sehun understands. 

“Safe travels avatar. You better come back some time.” The prince says it as a threat but there’s no bite or energy behind it.

“Promise.”

“You too Suho.”

“Your highness?” Suho questions. 

“Go with him.”

“But you…”

“Will absolutely be fine.” He’s falling asleep, still trying to speak. “Please? Do this for me?”

The prince doesn’t get to hear Suho’s answer. Nor Sehun’s promise to bring him back safe. 

—

Suho tosses his pack into the air bison's saddle, taking one last look at the Northern Water tribe before climbing up. Sehun smirks. “Hope you’re not scared of heights.”

“Not really. It’s the speed that gets you.”

“Hm. Noted. Vivi yip yip.” The bison takes off, rocketing through the air.


	2. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You may not always see the light at the end of the tunnel"

Sehun isn’t sure what to expect when they first land in the earth kingdom. Getting robbed definitely was not it. 

Sehun had snapped awake, looking around the unfamiliar land. He was still laying against Vivi, Suho was still in his sleeping bag, but something wasn’t right. The trees above him rustle ever so gently and Sehun stares at the spot. 

“Get up Suho” 

The water bender splutters awake before Sehun takes off into the trees. “Hey wait!” Suho calls after him. 

The culprit was fast Sehun would admit and he knew these woods better than Sehun, easily navigating the trees with his hook swords. However, Sehun wasn’t one to quit and a well timed attack had the culprit missing a vital branch, sending him to the forest floor. 

Sehun shows him mercy, cushioning his fall. The culprit groans as Suho finally catches up. “What was that about?”

“He took my staff,” Sehun says snatching the thief’s bag, “and our food.”

“I was going to return it!”

Sehun rolls his eyes. Suho takes in the thief as he slowly gets up. He can't be much older than Sehun which makes Suho empathize. “You were gonna sell it.”

The thief shrugs. “It looked valuable.”

“What is your name, kid?” Suho asks, and Sehun scoffs. 

“He just tried to rob us?!”

“And I’m not a kid,” the thief said, matching Sehun’s incredulous tone. “Name’s Kai.” 

“Okay Kai, can you tell me why you’re robbing helpless strangers?”

“Helpless? He knocked me out of a tree!” Kai yells. 

“You deserved that!” Sehun yells back.

“Both of you relax—”

“NO!” they both chorus, sharing matching angry looks and scoffs. 

“Okay,” Suho starts now that there’s quiet. “Clearly we got off on the wrong foot. I’m Suho and this is Sehun.”

“Charmed.” Kai says sarcastically.

“Sehun is the avatar, consider yourself lucky all you got was knocked out of a tree.” Suho continues, with a smile. 

Kai’s eyes widen, properly intimidated, but then- 

“Prove it.”

“I can knock you out of another tree.”

“There’s no need for that Sehun,” Suho says nearly exasperated. “Look if you’re hungry, you can eat with us and be on your way.” Suho states, not offering it as a suggestion. And to further cement his order, he starts walking back to their makeshift camp with the food and Sehun’s staff. 

It’s quiet as Kai eats. He had finally gotten a good look at Vivi and was nearly scared witless. At least now he believed Suho wasn’t lying about Sehun being the avatar. The latter begrudgingly sat with him and Suho as he tried not to gorge himself. 

“Do you have anywhere to stay?” Sehun asks, pleasantly surprising Suho. 

Kai freezes, swallows. “Kinda just been uh. Wandering.”

“Family? Friends?” Suho speaks up. 

“Left behind. Lost. You know, wartime things.”

“We’re also traveling. I bet you’d be better off not stealing from strangers and traveling with us.” Suho offers. 

“I don’t know…”

“Sleep on it.” Sehun says.  
—  
Sehun doesn’t sleep well the rest of that night. He’s no longer worried Kai will try to steal from them, in fact he fell asleep immediately after eating. What plagues his mind is Suho’s generosity. Leaving his best friend and prince to accompany the avatar must be agonizing. Sehun thinks Suho should be angry, having his life disrupted so heavily upon Sehun’s discovery. Yet he stays. Still training Sehun, and showing kindness to strangers who don’t deserve it. 

The paternal behavior is painfully familiar. He misses Yifan. 

Sehun dreams sporadically, always calling for Yifan. Hoping the older monk would appear. He’s only met with fire engulfing him. The very last time he wake’s it’s Suho who answers him. Sehun doesn’t know what to make of it. 

Speaking of, Suho and Kai are already awake. Suho leaves to collect water before they continue their journey. 

“You don’t sleep well?” Kai asks. 

“Not all of us can sleep like babies when there’s a thief nearby.”

“Ow,” Kai says, actually stung by that comment. “Guess I deserve that.”

Sehun can’t even feel vindicated from it. “I’m sorry.”

“No wait, I just get it alright? When you guys were telling me about being the avatar I realized you lost everything like me. I know it’s not the same but I get you alright?”

Sehun doesn’t say anything, legitimately touched by his words. “Truce?” Kai offers his hand. 

Sehun sighs. “Fine. Truce.” He takes Kai's hand and is immediately thrown over his shoulder, landing similarly to Kai the night before. 

“That’s for knocking me out the tree.” 

Suho’s timing is impeccable as he returns just in time to prevent Sehun from injuring their newest companion. 

—  
Kai shows them to a nearby earth kingdom market where they can stock up on supplies. It’s lively and Suho excitedly moves from stall to stall taking in the various merchandise. 

“What’s this?” Sehun says pointing to a flyer posted on one of the stalls. 

Kai’s eyes light up. “Underground wrestling, earthbenders here duke it out for money.”

“You sound excited.” Sehun questions. 

“Because it’s fun!” Kai responds. “It’s pure unchecked violence what’s not to like?”

“Mindless violence? Fun?”

“Just for that we’re going.” Kai says. Suho returns, basket full of new supplies and food. “Where are we going?”

“Earthbending Wrestling match!” Kai says excitedly holding up the flyer. 

“Oh! Could be a great place to find a teacher for Sehun.” Suho grins at the airbender who just huffs. He hates how chummy these two have gotten. 

—  
Sehun wouldn’t say he was having fun, he wouldn’t give Kai that vindication. He would begrudgingly admit the theatrics are entertaining. And these earthbenders have style. 

The last match is the reigning champion, Sehun was expecting another bulky towering dude made of pure grit and intimidation. What he got was a tiny, mole looking boy poised to fight. 

“Give it up for the blind baron!” 

“Wait, blind?” Suho asks, 

“So he claims.” Kai shrugs. 

The audience roars and the blind baron gives a smile, waving princely to his audience. While the previous fighters had been loud, rowdy, and boasty, the baron was quiet, never saying more than he needed to. 

“Please, after you.” The champion says after his opponent, twice his height and just as broad, gave a long winded speech about ending the blind barons career. 

The match is over in four moves. 

As goaded by the baron the challenger attacked first, feet digging into the ground dislodging boulders aimed straight for the baron. Each one misses, and the baron counters attempting to slide his opponent off the stage. The challenger leaps, backflipping into another aggressive attack. The baron catches it using the boulders momentum to send it right back. Too fast for the challenger to regain his footing and is knocked violently off the stage. 

There’s silence and then the audience roars. The baron bows with a flourish as the announcer hands him a belt. 

“He’s never lost a match since he showed up,” Kai says. “You would think people will learn not to bet against him.”

“You didn’t.” Sehun accuses. 

“You’re right. I’m not an idiot.” He says, and collects his award money.

“He’s leaving!” Suho says, urging Sehun to talk to the earthbender quietly exiting the ring with his gains. 

“Please wait!” Sehun calls after, quickly catching up to the Baron. 

“I don’t do autographs, kid.” He says, not sparing Sehun a glance. 

“I don’t want that. I need an earthbending teacher.”

“You and half the city.” 

“Wait!”

Sehuns met with a wall and would probably get more out of it than the earthbender shutting him out. Suho and Kai finally catch up and Suho puts a placating hand on Sehun's shoulder. 

—  
It’s Kai who finds the Baron the next day. He and Suho pieced together what initially seemed like wild assumptions to Sehun but in the end made sense. The barons costume wasn’t like the other fighters, in fact it wasn't a costume at all. It was actual regalia. 

“He could have just used the reward money to buy those.” Sehun said. 

“Not really. Not if it was tailored.” Suho pointed out. 

“Okay but if it is real and made for him wouldn’t everyone know what his real identity is?” Sehun asked. 

“Unless. He doesn’t exist.” Kai suggests. 

“Are you...alright?”

Kai rolls his eyes. “Sometimes the rich folks here hide family from the public. It gets out eventually when some secret son or daughter gets left a bunch of heirlooms.”

“You think he’s one of them?” Suho asks. 

“I’m counting on it.”

“Okay so how do we find him?” Sehun asks.

“It’s like you just forget you’re the avatar. People respect that sort of thing. Just ask to speak with them.”

Kai is shockingly right. The Do family is very welcoming to the avatar and his companions. They even get to meet their youngest son, who happens to be blind. 

“Kyungsoo,” he introduces himself tight lipped and with a bow that manages to be patronizing and apologetic. 

Things are going smoothly until Sehun asks for Kyungsoo to be his earthbending teacher. 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to speak but is immediately cut off by his father. “Absolutely not.” 

“Dad”

“No, it’s already dangerous enough you go to those fights. I’m not allowing you anymore than that.”

“I mean no disrespect,” Kyungsoo starts, “but, the avatar asked me.”

Suho, sensing a fight, attempts to diffuse. “The avatar never meant to offend anyone. We can go if that’s what you wish.”

“No, stay. I haven’t given you an answer yet.” Kyungsoo says. 

“You can’t possibly be entertaining this?” His father says. Sehun elbows Kai when he snickers. 

“You can’t possibly think I can’t make my own decisions. 

“Kyungsoo!”

“It would be an honor to teach the avatar.” Kyungsoo addresses Sehun, still facing his father's direction. 

“When would you like to start?”

—

Kyungsoo’s teaching methods are nothing like Suho’s. Suho had been reluctant but kind, not wanting Sehun to use his teachings for the violence he had planned but always encouraging Sehun to reach his full potential. Kyungsoo well, there’s a reason he took to wrestling. 

He was the type to attack without warning which okay, would happen in real fights but Sehun was new to earthbending. The type to goad the avatar, using that frustration to teach new techniques. And what worried Suho most was that Kyungsoo agreed with Sehun’s plans to end the firelord. 

“It’s the catharsis he needs,” Kyungsoo had said with a shrug. Adapting to change was how Sehun mastered waterbending. Using his own stubbornness and frustration is how he’s currently mastering earthbending. 

The real issue Suho had was that Kai and Kyungsoo got along like a house on fire. Both of them taking any opportunity to skillfully prank Sehun and Suho. Sehun pranked under the guise of training while Suho was pranked simply because it was funny. 

—

Blindfolded, Sehun appears to be meditating. For once he’s not, he quickly leaps into action, dodging the boulder aimed at his head. He breathes. Takes a stance, grabs Kai’s arm forcing him to drop one of his book swords, he stomps and launches him with kyungsoo’s favorite earthbending move. Thinking quick, he raises a wall behind him blocking two more boulders. His legs are then caught by suhos water bending and frozen in place. He slams both fists to the ground sending large ripples through the ground and freeing himself. 

He’s barely broken a sweat. There’s clapping and Sehun removes the blindfold to see Kai disheveled but otherwise fine. 

“Well done Sehun,” Kyungsoo praises from atop a large rock. “You earthbend better than anyone I’ve met in the ring” 

“I don’t think that’s the compliment you meant it to be.” Suho says. “Didn’t you say all of them were the worst earthbenders you had the displeasure of fighting?”

Kai laughs. “Not in those words.” 

“Right i'm pretty sure it was ‘a badger-mole pup could end your ugly mug.’” Sehun says. “But I know what you really meant. Thank you.” 

“Ew. Don’t get mushy on me.” 

Sehun laughs. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. if your still with me congrats

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote this for one person but y'all can have some. comment please? i have many ideas for this


End file.
